Criminal Legacies
by MetallicGecko
Summary: Daniel Dent, the living teenage son of Harvey Dent. After helping his father commit a crime, Dan is sentenced to attend Arkham High, Gotham's school for the Mentally Insane. It turns out Harvey wasn't the only one that had decided to have a child... (This isn't ArkhamVerse, so yes everyone is still alive and neither is it NolanVerse :) )
1. Chapter 1

CRIMINAL LEGACIES

PROLOGUE

"Mr Dent, do you know why you're here?" Dr Leland asked the angry teenage boy sitting in front of her. He wore a scowl on his half burned face and brushed a hand through his white blonde hair, his deep black eyes glaring back at her.

She checked her watch. "Mr Dent?" she repeated.

The walls were bone white and tiled, like in Arkham Asylum, he thought. They made every sound he made, the crinkle of his jumpsuit as he moved, the clink of his chains, every booming heatbeat, echo off the room louder. This burgandy wine red jumpsuit he had to wear was uncomfortable, and the way it fitted was unflattering for anyone. His feet were uncovered too, so the bitter cold of the tile floor was making him shiver now and then.

He grunted. "Drop the formalities, Doc. Just call me Dan." he murmured.

"Well, Daniel." she sighed, reajusting her glasses on her nose. "I had to deal with your father a couple decades ago, and you're turning out to be stubborn, just like him. I've had to go through this very process thousands of times since Ivy had Roselynn, then all the others started getting ideas..." she trailed off. "Dr Arkham built this section of Arkham Island to take care of all you teenage lunatics and reinstated me as the 'headmistress', because God knows how Mayor Hill has been pressuring us about the importance of education, even for the mentally insane. And so, after that shootout at Gotham Bank you assisted your father with, you're being locked up here at a little place we liked to call Arkham High."

He grinned and rattled his handcuffs. "Great." he muttered. "So this place is a school for the insane. I'm telling you now, don't expect me to act nice with anyone."

She smirked, putting her well manicured nails onto the desk. "Mr Daniel Dent, if I were you, I'd take my advice. Try to make friends with the friendlier ones, like Crane, Tetch or Nygma, because having some friends in here is vital. Watch out for Diego or Jones, they'll pick a fight for about any reason whatsoever." she warned. "Oh and stay away from Isley or any of the Rogues gang, they are the top of the ranks around here. They won't hesitate to get rid of new scum like you in the blink of an eye. Though your father and her mother were dating at one point, so she may find a use for you instead."

"Whatever." he replied in his rough, gruff voice, turning his head to look up at the celing. White, like the walls. There was a mark on it that looked just like a bat in what looked like black nail polish. Was that supposed to be there?

Dr Leland sighed, checking her watch again. "The guards will take you to you cell and give you your schedule for the morning. Take note we do leave the cell doors unlocked in the daytime, so feel free to visit another inmate, or walk down to the Rec Room. Just remember there are guards on every block, so don't try anything funny." she said, nodding to the door, where two burly guards seized Dan by the arms and dragged him out of the office.

He was pulled along the long white corridors to a grim white cell with an old white bed. What was it about this place and the colour white?

They unlocked his handcuffs and handed him a sheet of tough paper, covered in dates and times.

"Better keep that safe." One guard barked. "If we find you out of class then the doctors give us permission to beat your ass to a pulp."

With that, the guards left him on his own in his little white cell, locking the door behind them, and leaving Dan no choice but to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

He must have fallen asleep easily, because when he opened his eyes the light was streaming through the small window in his cell, and the bulletproof glass that had been there last night was now opened to let him out. As he sat up, rubbing his head, he noticed a new person sitting forward on a chair in the corner. He seemed to be deep in thought until he spoke.

"Good. You're awake." he said, standing up and holding out his hand. "I am Elliot Nygma, the most intellectiual student in this school, if you can even call it that," he muttered. "And known as the offspring of Edward Nygma, the Riddler, the smartest in Gotham. And the one person Headmistress Leland chose to welcome you." He kept his hand up and Dan stood up, just looking at him, blankly. His hair was a mess of wild ginger curls that seemed to defy gravity, and contrasted with his red worn jumpsuit. His skin was almost a grey colour from the lack of sunlight, which formed expecially grey rings around his piercing green eyes.

After a minute or so, Elliot dropped his hand and sighed. "Yeah yeah, I'll get over the introductions and cut to the chase." he snapped, insulted by Dan's imcompetance to shake a hand. Dan was simply groggy at this early in the morning.

Elliot lead his out of the cell to look down to corridor. "This is your cell, as you know, and on your right is my cell. Don't worry about remembering where the other numbskulls are, it's pointless." he told him and Dan grunted in response.

He followed Elliot to the Rec Room, which turned out to be a dim lit place where the students (or inmates) of Arkham High went to hang out and watch TV. There was quite a lot of chatting, but whenever it got too loud, the guards would yell for them to shut up and it would quiten down a bit.

"This is the Recreation Room." Elliot explained, then heading over to a group of friends. "Hey fellows." he said, smiling. He pulled Dan closer to them. "This is the newbie, Daniel Dent."

The three teens smiled back. One had long dark brown hair around his shoulders and wore a single piercing on his lip. The other two looked extremely similar, the boy with big blue eyes and cropped blonde hair, and the girl with bigger blue eyes and long ash blonde hair. "Hi." they all replied back.

"Harvey's kid?" The piercing boy asked. "Who with?"

Dan rubbed his head. It was always difficult keeping his temper down in a place where everyone knew him for his parents, not for the crimes the boy had commited. That ticked him off. "Grace Lamont. His girlfriend from when he was a DA, they erm, got back together." he finished lamely.

"Greetings, Daniel! My name is March, as of the March Hare, and this is my twin sister Alice..." the blonde boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Dan." the blonde girl murmured.

"...And my friend Jonathan Crane Jr here." he added.

The boy with the piercing waved back with a smile. "March and Alice and the Mad Hatter's kids, if you couldn't tell. And I'm from the Scarecrow." he replied, hastily.

Dan nodded once in understanding. Elliot carried on. "These are the best people in here." he said, patting Dan on the back. "These are the people that aren't going to slit your throat when you're not looking. Unlike them." He pointed a thumb behind his back at group of teens that were laughing together.

"Yeah. The Gotham Rogues." Jonathan murmured, turning his head to look at them. "Made up of Kaden Riley, and his notorious Scarface puppet, King Jones, Diego, weird he has no surname, and Roselynn Isley. I personally think Roselynn is a bitch."

"We all do, Johnny. One time she gave me a box of chocolates for Valentine's Day and they were filled with some plant chromosomes type stuff. Couldn't get rid of the rashes for a month." Elliot agreed, ruffling his hair. "And don't forget the worst of the scum - Minnie Quinn."

Jonathan smiled at the floor. "Ah, yeah, Miriam. The Joker's little joke."

Dan turned to look at a little girl who was sitting with the other Rogues, but was scowling and had her head in her hands. Her long ivy green hair was tied into two braids that reached her hips and skin that was permanantly dyed a bone white. "She's the youngest in this looney bin, only just turned 15. And is completely psycho." Nygma warned, turning back.

"I think she's cute." Jonathan chorkled, grinning. "And I would still date her, even if her dad would need to throw me into a tub of chemicals before he thought I was fit to have a relationship with Minnie. The whole 'keeping the clown bloodline going' melarki."

Nygma looked at him in disgust. "I know she's identical to her mother apart from the skin and hair but really? How would you be able to love someone who reminds you of the Joker? He's a monster!" he hissed.

"I heard when she was only 9, she stabbed the other kids at her day center when they asked about her skin condition." Alice added, biting her lip.

"She has the smile of the Chesire Cat, looking down at a lost Alice." March sighed. "And I would stop looking now, before she catches you."

Dan looked over at her closely, studying the way her hair fell around her butt, emphasising her small waist and gliding over her prominent chest. Her eyes were bright and blue, he could spot that from where he was standing. Her lips were dyed blood red, matching her jumpsuit, and her hand and feet were small and delicate. Of course they would be stained with the blood of thousands of innocent people, so they were far from delicate in a fight.

In that moment, Miriam flicked her eyes over to him and grinned, a deadly grin that almost split her face and brought out her cute little dimples. She had went from looking depressed to looking like a murderous psychopathic girl in a matter of seconds.

He quickly turned away, but he could still feel Miriam's eyes, burning into the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"The light, the light..." Eva Walker whispered, clawings at a lightbulb above her, as she sat with Jonathan, Alice, March, Dan, Elliot and Timothy Lynns.

Timothy groaned. "Cut it out, Ev." he said, kicking out at Eva's back.

She whined in protest but kissed his nose and sat down. Eva and Timothy were two teens that they had joined in a slightly quiter side of the cafeteria, and had gotten to know.

Eva Walker, Killer Moth's light crazed daughter, was a girl who's only real happiness was with wearing her tight spandex leotard that she would wear out to heists. She was now in the red jumpsuit every other inmate had to wear, and her black chin length locks were let down for once.

Timothy Lynns was Firefly's proud son, and also happened to be more of a pyromaniac than his father was. After a housefire was caused by someone with a grudge against Garfield, Timothy's parents were burned to death and he was blamed for it. So at 13 years old he was sent to a mental institution in Bludhaven before he turned 14 and was transferred to Arkham High.

"You two dating?" Daniel asked, nibbling on a cereal bar he had on his tray. It tasted tough and off but he was just grateful to have some real food today - the meatloaf slop he had been given had made him want to puke.

Yeah." Timothy murmured, smirking. "We're thinking that when we get out of here at 18, we'll move to the Carribean and get married and settle down. How 'bout that?"

She giggled as he held her hand. "Bzzt, we can quit the criminal stuff for good. But, bzzt, we can still live while we're young, bzzt." she replied.

They spent an eternity looking into each other eyes before a voice cut in. "Hello, my half-brother."

A girl sat in the seat next to Dan and draped her arm around him. That girl, with the voice like silk, turned out to be a menacingly faced Roselynn Isley, who's skin was tinged green to match her emerald eyes, and sea of maroon red hair engulfed most of her back. He noticed, with a cringe, that the top few buttons on her jumpsuit were loose, revealing her cleavage.

"Roselynn." he muttered. "What do you want?"

She grinned and he noticed that the rest of the Rogue gang had joined them around the table. "Oh, Danny, I thought you'd be kinder to the one girl that was offering you a deal. Especially a blood-related one." she spoke, in a mocking tone.

"How are we blood-related?" he questioned, pulling away as she placed her hand on his. "And even if we were, I don't do incest." he growled and she batted her eyelashes.

"Well, Danny, aren't you a little kidder! And I'll put it like this - your father is my father, but that bitch you call a mother ain't my mother." she purred. "That ditzy blonde only ran back to him because she say him as a bad boy."

He growled and clenched his fists, ready to bash her pretty little face in if she said another insulting thing. "Don't you dare speak that way about my mom! And the only reason he left Ivy was because she's a whore!" he spat, fuming. He punched her in the jaw hard and she recoiled in shock, holding her face. No one had ever hit her, nevermind a fellow inmate.

Diego and King had to cut in and hold them back, to stop them starting a brawl. In this situation, they were almost like the bodyguards, tall and buff. Diego was tall upwards as well as outwards, but with pure muscle, his whole body coloured a bronze shade, and 'VIETA A LA MIERDA' tattooed on the back of his head, which unfortunately was bald.

She swallowed the blood in her mouth and pushed her hair back from her face. "We have a link. You can use that link to help us in the Rogues." she murmured, exhaling. "Just think about it, y'know?"

She stood up, about to go before a voice came from the cafeteria doors: "Holy shit, it's the Joker and Harley Quinn!" A boy yelled, as the cafeteria doors were slammed open and two figures in handcuffs, two who certainly were the clown parents.

At this Miriam turned to look in the direction of them. "Ma! Daddy!" she squealed, rushing into their embrace. It felt warm and safe in their arms. "Why are you here?" she asked, hugging them.

The Joker had a cute little grin on his face, not like the usual homicidal smirk he wore, just from seeing her. Harley was also smiling, her hair was also different to the last time she had seen her - it was just under shoulder-length and the chocolate brunette roots had been growing for what looked like months.

"We're here to wish you a belated happy 15th birthday, sweetie." Harley said, squeezing Miriam into a hug. "Joan said in a few weeks time, in the Summer holidays, we can take you outta here to see your grandparents in Brooklyn! Aw, they'll be so glad to see you."

The Joker chuckled. "And my, haven't you grown?" he teased, comparing her height to his. "You're as tall as your mother here!" He kissed the top of her head, affectionatly. "Or maybe she's shrinking."

She hugged them both. "You guys are the bestest! But how did you get the guards to let you in here?" she asked, beckoning to the men by the door.

All the Joker did was tap his nose, reaching behind his back to pull out a beige teddy bear with a big blue bow on it's neck. "This is Mr Giggles, keep him safe, Minnie-pooh." he laughed, hugging her back and placing the bear in her hands.

He then turned back to the guards, followed by Harley, and they were both dragged out of the doors. The room had fell silent, until the clowns were taken out, and it was bustling with noise again. Miriam headed back to the table, but the other Rogues got up and left.

She smiled at everyone and took a seat next to Jonathan, but all the group (apart from Tim and Eva, who were making out) just stared back.

She giggled. "Whaaaat?" she said, trying to hold back laughter. "You all look like dummies! Stahp!"

Jonathan made a slight noise, forcing his eyes off the way her chest jolted out from under her jumpsuit. It was... hot.

They all remained silent and Miriam sighed. "Yeah yeah, you might be wondering why the hell I'm still here, well it's because I wanna be nice and make a few more friends. Can we just talk like normal lunatics?" she asked, twirling a spare ivy green lock around her finger.

Alice was the first to speak up. "Hey... Miriam." she murmured.

Miriam smiled back. "Hi, Alice Tetch, is it? And ya brother March?" she asked. "Cute!"

"Why didn't you go with the other Rogues?" Alice asked, relaxing a little.

"Would you believe that I wanted to have a reasonable chat with some reasonable people for once? And anyway, the other Rogues just see me as crazy criminal scum that they use to their advantage, though they'd never say it, my parents would torture they within a drop of their life, and all." she muttered, still vaguely grinning.

"Then why do you stay with them?" Daniel questioned, remembering Roselynn's proposal.

She laughed. "'Cause the stuff we do is fun! Killing guards, devising escape plans, talking about our parents." she told them. "And 'cause this is the last place you wanna end up alone in, even if you are the daughter of a world famed psychopath. And we could be friends too!"

Elliot smirked. "Johnny likes you more than a friend, don'tcha boy?" he said, nudging Jonathan, who was now bright pink.

Miriam turned to face him and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I already figured that out at how happy he was to see me when I sat next to him." she giggled, nodding at his crotch.

Johnny looked down and saw that there was certainly a bulge. "Ah shit." he swore, turning away and pulling a hand through his hair in embaressment, his face becoming redder.

She turned his head back to face her and his pools of green eyes met her baby blue ones. "Don't worry, I like tall, pale and skinny." she purred, kissing him on the lips. When she pulled away, she gazed at his stunned face. "And you have no competition anyway, you just need to impress my dad if you want me."

"I do want you." he breathed. "Erm I, not that I see you as an object or anything." He was cut off as Miriam kissed him again. "It's just easier said than done." he finished.

Miriam chewed her lip, looking up at the ceiling. "All you have to do is show you have confidence and are 'worthy' of being my boyfriend, you have to be kind and passionate to show that you'll take good care of me. It's almost like a ritual in our family because you have to pass a bunch of tests or what. And it isn't a big deal if you abuse me or take your anger out on me, 'cause Dad says I'm a masochist, like Mom." she said, rolling her eyes back down to him. "Oh, and how big are you... down there?" she asked.

Jonathan was taken back by the block of information and the random sexual question she had just asked, but he controlled himself. "Erm... 7 and a half." he replied, shyly, but saw the smirk she had on her face. "No, I'm serious."

She laughed lightly. "Good, Dad says he wants grandchildren at some point in his life, so you have to be more than 2 inches." she giggled. "And are you sure you wanna be with me? If you can't be commited it's not a good idea, because you ain't gonna end up well if you cheat or run away. You can back out now..." she murmured and he seized her.

"Aah kid, I'd love to be your boyfriend, even if it means facing the Joker." he replied, kissing her deeply.

Daniel grumbled. "Two couples, the Joker and a threat from my half-sister." he muttered. "And it isn't even time for lessons yet."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**(In the next chapter and vaguely this one I will be including a completely original storyline and character, because everyone knows that the villains of Gotham would have children that soon become villains, so my past characters would be original, but their storylines have been done before :D Also this is dedicated to ma homie GothamsFinestKillsz!)pp**

_Name: Aria Mahogany_

_Alias: Zip_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 5" 3'_

_Hair: Shoulder length, vibrant pink (dyed from dark red)_

_Eyes: Pale green_

* * *

A clang came from the explosive proof door of Aria's cell, and a small letterbox at the bottom of her door opened to let a tray of food slide through. The same type of food she always got, she noticed - absolute crap. It tasted pretty awful too; it was a lot like what she imagined pig slop tasted like. Ew.

She should've guessed that only Arkham could make her eat this inhuman shit, or make her starve. It consisted mainly of low energy, dry, but still slightly soggy, processed sorta stuff: this was because they didn't want to give her a lot of energy, because energy meant she could run fast, and running fast meant she could easily escape. Aria understood, but she hated their unthoughtful guts.

Her childhood in Central City had been tough, being the Flash's daughter and all. Though she was secretly jealous of his powers, she was nothing like that or anything special or new. A disappointment? You could call it that. He'd stopped her having any close friends in fear that she would tell them about the secret superhero lifestyle. So she grew up a loner, a weirdo who had an overprotective father, who prefered hoodies over dresses, who ate her lunch in the belfry of the bell tower to avoid the bullies that picked on her. Life was tough.

God know who her mother could have been, Aria was never in the house much to see her.

It was all changed when she spent her 12th birthday shuffling along the streets, humming to herself; she hadn't seen the fist screeching into her stomach, nor the one that smashed into her shoulder. The boot thumped her to the ground where she lay, the blows coming one after another. She had cried - but her whining was heard by no one else but her attackers. They were the bullies from school, she could remember now.

She hadn't thought of herself as a fighter, more than a hider, until that day. It was almost like when she blinked and opened her eyes, she was someone different, and she hit back at the bullies with such force that they cried out in pain. And she had loved it. These scum deserved it, she had thought, as she hauled her body off the ground and fought. So as the last one fell to the ground unconcious, she sat on their backs, one by one, and smashed their heads into the tarmac until the crimson blood ran onto her fingertips.

And she left them lying dead on the road, swimming in pools of their blood, and took off running. She wasn't just running from the scene, but from her home and her life in Central City. And soon she became estasicly happy and the buildings were speeding by, and she was running faster than she'd ever done before. Her legs were but a blur, as was the sign that read 'Leaving Central City' and 'Entering Gotham City'. Goodbye Flash, hello new life.

She wondered if Dad was proud of her, soon joining the Joker's little gang, burning off her fingerprints to erase her past identity, becoming known as Zip, the Joker's favourite member of the crew, pleading insanity and being sent to the infamous Arkham Asylum High under maximum security. All at only 13 years old. Or that the Joker's son, Jace, a very handsome 21 year old, was screwing her. Harley had somehow agreed to this because she thought that the Joker had eyes for Aria when he invited her to live with them, but soon after a year or so of getting to know each other, Harley and Aria had come to like each other, the same with Miriam, her daughter.

Aria's skin was a bleached bone white, and hair a luscious pink, because of the fact that they had gone on a family outing to Ace Chemicals when Joker found out his son was flirting with her, and pushed her into the acid green chemicals. It changed her, along with her new superspeed powers. It drove her insane.

"You look beautiful." Jace had murmured after, grinning, his gleaming green eyes watching as the leftover acid slowly ate away at her dress. She hadn't the energy to move, so he had carried her, carried her home and straight into his bedroom.

Aria sighed, brushing her fingers over the cold tile floor, and admiring the short hairs that stood up on her arms. She had finished the crappy food, but still heard her stomach gurgle, along with a little chuckle.

She lifted her head, reluctantly. "Hey, Auntie Leslie." she said, looking up to smile at a grey skinned woman with sharp short blue hair that had appeared next to her. Livewire.

"Hey, kid." she replied, in her raspy voice. "I ain't seen ya in a few weeks, so I thought I'd drop by. The wires leading to the lights in your cell made that possible."

Livewire wasn't her actual auntie, just a really really good friend who helped her out.

Aria smiled weakly, holding out her arms as Leslie dropped something into her hands. "A protein bar, all that I could manage to sneak through." Leslie added, as Aria took a bite out of it. "Oh and sorry if it has a taste of electric, that'll be my fault."

"Gee thanks, Livey." she murmured, munching the last bit of the bar. "Well, at least now I seem a little more alive-"

She was cut off as the heavy metal door creaked open, Leslie disappeared into the electrical system with a flash, and a guard pulled Aria to her feet.

"Oi!" she squealed as the other guards dragged her out of the cell and down the hallway. "Where the heck are you taking me?"

One looked at her carmly and spoke: "You've got visitors, Zip."


	4. Chapter 4

**SIDE NOTE**

**Because I did it for Zip, I'll do it for the others -**

_Name: Daniel Dent_

_Alias: Janus_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 6" 2_

_Hair: Short, white blonde_

_Eyes: Dark brown/ black_

* * *

_Name: Joan Leland_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 47_

_Height: 5" 8_

_Hair: Chin length, black_

_Eyes: Dark brown_

* * *

_Name: Elliot Nygma_

_Alias: Conundrum_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5" 11_

_Hair: Frizzy, chin length, ginger_

_Eyes: Dull green_

* * *

_Name: March Tetch_

_Alias: The March Hare_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5" 5_

_Hair: Short cropped, wheat blonde_

_Eyes: Baby blue_

* * *

_Name: Alice Tetch_

_Alias: The Doormouse_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5"2_

_Hair: Knee length, wheat blonde_

_Eyes: Baby blue_

* * *

_Name: Jonathan Crane Junior_

_Alias: Fear_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 6" 2_

_Hair: Shoulder length, dark brunette_

_Eyes: Light green_

* * *

_Name: Roselynn Isley_

_Alias: Thorn_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5" 10_

_Hair: Hip length, wavy, wine red_

_Eyes: Inhuman green_

* * *

_Name: Miriam Quinn_

_Alias: Jingle_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5" 6 1/2_

_Hair: Hip length, braided, ivy green_

_Eyes: Baby blue_

* * *

_Name: King Jones_

_Alias: King Croc_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 7" 2_

_Hair: None_

_Eyes: Bright yellow_

* * *

_Name: Diego_

_Alias: N/A (Diego isn't a criminal, he's in Arkham to control his dangerous outbursts)_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 6" 9_

_Hair: None_

_Eyes: Dark brown/ black_

* * *

_Name: Kaden Riley_

_Alias: The Ventriloquist_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5" 10_

_Hair: Short, black_

_Eyes: Hazel_

* * *

_Name: Jace Quinn_

_Alias: Jester_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 6" 6_

_Hair: Short, quiff, green_

_Eyes: Nuclear green_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Warnings for innuendos, awkward describing and maybe even a sex scene! Whoop whoop)**

"So why are we here, Miriam?" Roselynn asked as she, Miriam, and Jonathan stood waiting in an enclosed office, with two guards by the doors on watch.

Miriam smiled. "Two reasons. First, I thought I'd like to invite you to meet someone who would be useful to the team, and two, Johnny I'd like you to meet the girl that dates my brother." she said, happily.

Jonathan looked back at her in shock. "You have a brother?" he asked.

Roselynn scoffed. "Have you been living under a rock for the last ten years, nerd-face?" she snapped. "'Cause the Jester is about as infamous as the Joker, seen as the two of them are the headlines of GCN literally every night. Attention hogging bastard."

Miriam giggled. "Yeah, he's a bit of a prick sometimes but he loves little Zip to bits, and he visits her most weeks." she explained. "In fact, there's my brother."

She pointed to a very tall, slim, boy with lush green hair and bleached white skin, the same ruby red grin, who was being led into the office by guards. He smirked and was released, sitting at a sofa opposite them, crossing one leg over the other and resting his cuffed hands behind his cell. "Sis." he said.

"J." she replied.

He scrunched up his nose. "Why are the plant bitch and fearman here? Why are you here, even?" he questioned, leaning in.

She glared and rolled her eyes. "To see Zip, why else?" she muttered, biting her cheek. "Anyway, why's she in maximum?"

"Apparently she cut out an inmate's tongue with a knife from the cafeteria because he insulted me." he chuckled. "Oh, that girl knows how to make me hot under the collar."

Miriam chorkled. "She's crazy cute, I see why Dad's proud of ya."

Roselynn groaned in boredom and Jonathan spoke up. "So, Jace..." he said, rubbing his head. "What's Zip like?"

Jace grinned smugly and sat back again. "She's a little pack of dynamite, a real fiesty minx. But she can be sweet most moments, like the way she tries to stick up for me, silly girl. She's real fast too, but only when she's being chased, I noticed. Pink candy hair, yummy, and she's 13, but you wouldn't think it." he told them.

"13?" Roselynn said, inspecting her nails. "Isn't that a little perverted, seen as you're 20 or what?"

He snorted slightly. "Yeah you wouldn't be able to tell though at first glance, though. Real beauty."

There was a squeal and an extravagantly beautiful girl ran from the door, where the guards had brought her in. Her hair was wild, messy and bright pink, as were her lips, which she pressed all over Jace in kisses. "Jay, I've missed ya!" she giggled.

He grinned up at her and grabbed her hips, pulling her onto his lap. "Hello baby!" he chuckled, kissing her neck and making her squirm. "Dorks, this is Zip, Zip this is the plant kid and fear geek."

She smiled back, wearily. "I know it's Roselynn and Jonathan, Minnie's told me before." she explained, as Miriam came over and hugged her.

Roselynn and Jonathan just stared back in response. "How the frick is she 13? She looks like a effing 24 year old Playboy model!" Roselynn yelled, trying to think.

The clowns all grinned. "Dad's got us three on maturing meds, so me and Minnie already look and have grown to the full of our potential." Zip explained. "In lament's terms, we already look 18, before we are 18, mainly so we ain't as weak or vulnerable."

"Yup." Miriam replied and pulled away, observing the circles under the gilr's eyes. "They've started feeding you that low energy mush again haven't they? You look strained, baby." she murmured.

Zip nodded relucantly and grinned. "Cut it with the sympathy crap too, Min, you creep me out when you do that." she laughed, watching her sit down.

Jace stroked Zip's waist with his fingertips and breathed hot breaths on her cheek, pinning her delicate body against his lanky one. She giggled and backed into his groin, so that he giggled with her.

"Get a room." Roselynn spat, folding her arms.

"Coming from a reknowned slut." Jonathan retorted, turning away.

"Shut it, Johnny." she hissed.

"I think we should go out before they go any further." Miriam added, as Jace climbed on top of Zip on the sofa.

The three of them scooted out and were taken along the corridor by guards, before a gunshot and a bang came from the room they had been in just a few moments ago, and Zip and Jace raced over to them, the gun in his hand smoking. While the guards taking them back were distracted, Miriam headbutted one and Miriam strangled the rest with vines from the ground. When the guards were dead (taking only a few seconds with the power of greenary), the five nodded and headed down two flights of stairs to the exit, passing by the control room, murdering the few guards there and pressing the buttons to unlock all security doors, and the exit doors.

There were screams heard over the bleeping alarm that now greeted them, and the computer screen showed the footage of the teenage inmates all rushing from their classrooms and creating a massacre with their bare knuckles or spare shards of glass.

"Front door's covered by a group of guards, it'll be too slow to get out that way. We'll have to improvise." Miriam pointed out.

Then the group rushed out and were instantly chased by guards that had seen them. Zip was panting and moaning lightly after a few seconds because of her lack of energy, so Jace scooped her up in his arms and held her across one of his shoulders. His strong, thin legs sped him past the others, to the front and he lurched through an open window. He felt the soft breeze through his hair, the way his legs jerked as he landed on the grass a storey or two down, then clutching Zip again. He took off sprinting again, hearing the others jump also and follow him.

He had no idea where to go, just away from Arkham. He was taking heavy breaths after 5 minutes of constant sprinting, but they had made it to Gotham Bridge by then. They all sat by the roadside, panting and laying down.

"Fuck." Miriam said, looking back and gasping for breath. "At least we lost them."

"Yeah..." Roselynn stopped, wheezing. "Never made an escape like that before."

Jonathan coughed and splutered, bending over. "Ya asthma got ya, dork?" Jace asked, grinning. He only glared back in response.

Zip clutched onto Jace's neck and he tilted her face up with a finger. "Does wittle baby Zip want Daddy to get her some ice cream and take her home?" he cooed, kissing her nose as she nodded. He looked up. "That's the plan then. Ice cream anyone?"

* * *

**_Later..._**

The five sat around the gentle fire, eating their ice creams. Jonathan had chocolate, Roselynn had gluten-free strawberry, Miriam had vanilla and white chocolate, Jace had mint chocolate, and Zip had blue bubblegum. Jace had his arm draped around Zip, and was drawing circles on her bare back.

They had changed into pajamas they had robbed from the store when they had arrived home, and Miriam had teased him about choosing the superman ones, when he simply replied that they were, comfortable. And that he had removed Zip's Hello Kitty nightgown which revealed her sleek blue underwear. "Oops." he said, as he purposely slopped the top scoop onto her chest. She grinned naughtily as him and wiped it off, then letting him lick the remaining sauce off her.

Jonathan ignored them and gazed into the fire, watching the way the flames danced. Almost like a battle, but still delicate. Strong, yet weak. And then he caught a glimse of Miriam's face there, and he turned to see she had her arms around him. Roselynn was on her phone watching gardening videos on YouTube next to them, or mostly likely trying not to be a 5th wheel.

"Excuse us." Jace murmured, grinning back and leading Zip up the stairs to the bedroom.

Jace's room was grand, purple walls and green soft carpet, in the middle it held a king sized purple bed with burgandy duvets and a golden pillow. Along the walls were posters of Looney Tunes characters, comedians such as Abbot and Costello, and a dartboard with Batman's face pinned on it.

She skipped over to the bed, posing on it and biting her lip. "Gimme all you got, Mr J." she purred and he grinned, pushing her backwards.

"Don't say that, kid, you're reminding me of my mother." he chuckled.

She smirked. "Awwwwww, but your name is Jace!" she sulked, buttoning down his pajama shirt and walking her hands along his lean, toned chest.

He grinned, eskimo kissing her. "Okey dokey, little miss adorable." he teased. "Just only when we're having playtime, 'kay?"

He unhooked her bra, biting her nips a little and removing his pants and underwear, then her underwear, and ran finger down her belly. "Play nice now." he whispered, grinning wider, and he climbed on top of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Hey Croc, what's up?" Kaden asked as he wandered over to King, who was laughing and repeatedly throwing something into the air, then catching it. Him, King, Daniel, and a few others had escaped five days ago, when the alarm had been set off and the classroom doors were opened, and were now hiding out in an old room they had been lent in Gotham Lounge.

Rumor was, that Jace and Miriam Quinn had set the alarms off and escaped first.

King looked back at him and grinned. "Hey, puppet head." he said, standing up from the place he had been sitting. "Have I ever told you about my step-sister, Jenny?"

He put down the thing in his arms, that turned out to be a short young girl. Her hair was done up in beige ringlets and her big blue eyes looked up at Kaden. He stared back and raised an eyebrow. "Jenny Dahl?" he stuttered. "Soooo your step-mom is Babydoll?"

King chuckled. "Yeah, Mary loves my dad to death. And my older sister is a cutesie." he replied, pinching Jenny's cheek gently.

At the other side of the room, March and Alice were kneeling down, drinking tea, while Elliot finished the Gotham Times' crossword.

"Have you any idea where Jonathan might be? I mean he didn't attend first lesson Literature, and he adores that. I do worry for him dreadfully - he could be lost in the streets or held hostage by a mob boss for all we know! Oh, Johnny." Alice whined, checking her nyan cellphone. "He isn't answering either! Ugh."

March tutted. "Oh please, dear Alice, have some dignity, it is simply unlady-like to chase after such a man, and father would be oh so disappointed. And anyway, if he had been taken by a mob boss, they wouldn't be here, and everyone's here: Luca Maroni, Sibrena Valestra and her family, the Falcone brothers, all the top dogs." he muttered, sipped more tea and taking a biscuit.

"And I would give up." Elliot butted in. "The clown's got her eye on him, and God knows what she'd do if someone got in her way of that. Family's a bunch of murderous clown psychos."

"Oooooooh drama." A voice purred, as three figures took a seat on the ground with them.

Elliot, Alice, and March directed their attention to the sound of the voice, and Elliot scowled. The figures were slim and dressed in black, with orange goggles strapped to the top of their foreheads. One was a boy, and the other two were extremely similar looking girls.

"Who in the love of Wonderland are you?" March asked, glaring as one girl took a biscuit sneakily.

The boy grinned wide. "Ah, yes, the introductions." he said, his eyes flickering from person to person. "My name's Chester, Chester Kyle. And these are my younger sisters - Belle," He motioned to the sister with a short black bob and a bold red lip. "And Therese." He now led a hand to the sister with a long black braid atop her head, and sharp, thick cateye makeup.

"Kyle?" Elliot muttered, glaring. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the offspring of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle... or should I say Catwoman?" He put extra emphasis on 'Cat' and stared with intense fury. "Your lousy mother cost my father 7 grand for property damage a few years back, and I betcha you just went out and bought diamonds and caviar while we were pushed out of our home for not being able to pay, huh?!" His voice had become increasingly louder and he stood up, fists clenched, so that everyone now looked over at the commotion.

Kaden stood up furious and Scarface controlled him to walk over to the scene. "Yeah! That evil bitch double-crossed me and told Batsy were I was hidin'! I never got to get payback either!" Scarface growled.

Daniel stood up. "She slashed my father's face! It never did heal properly!" He grumbled.

One by one the teenagers stood up and yelled their problem with Selina, and everyone seemed to have at least one.

"She crashed a trap we had set up for Batman!"

"She ruined our tea party!"

"She pushed my mom off a bridge!"

"She wore the same outfit as me to a charity event once!"

The doors were slammed open and a short, plump teen boy dressed in a black suit, a pink flower on his lapel, who was smoking a cigar, stepped through them. His eyebrows were creased in frustruation, which made eyeryone fall silent.

"What in the bloody hell is goin' on in 'ere?" he barked, eyes searching the room. It was silent, until he saw the Kyles. "You lot again? Oh, you have got to be shittin' me! You bloody cats are always coming into my father's restraurant to stir up trouble, but this is the last of it!" He reached behind him and pulled out an umbrella, his iconic weapon, and started firing in the direction of them. "PISS OFF!"

The room was soon unsettled, most if not all teenagers started fleeing away, including Daniel, Kaden, the Hatter twins, and Elliot.

"Talk about a dirt mouth." Dan muttered, running and ducking to get away from the commotion. They took the Penguin's words about not letting the mobsters see them, it was bad for business to accossiate with criminals, so they went out the way they came in, the back door.

The sky was a soup of violet and indigo, the copper sun setting over the distance. The little raindrops pattered on the head of Adrianna Fries (pronounced Freeze), who sat alone on a park bench, her mouth turned down in a glum frown, and a drooping flower in her hand. She checked her watch, it read 21:20 - Alexander had meant to meet her an hour ago. Maybe he's just running late, having to come from Central City and all, she thought. But shouldn't he have called her to say that?

The night was drawing fast and she was sure that if not for her natural resistance to the cold, she would have got pnemonia by now. She took out her phone, sending her fifth 'where the heck are you?' text.

"He better not have stood me up." she muttered, as her thoughts trailed darker. After another hour and Alexander Snart nowhere to be seen, she sighed, packing her things and beginning to get up.

"Somethin' wrong with you?" A girl's voice asked, and Adrianna looked to see a girl that was now sitting next to her on the bench. Her hair was feathered and a deep rouge, her eyes an interesting grey color. She wore a loose black Metropolis Rangers (Metropolis' football team) hoodie and thick white stockings and trainers, under a black skirt.

"Huh?" she replied, sitting back down.

The girl looked her up and down, quickly. "Your skin, it's like blue." she said.

Adrianna stared down at the ground again. "Gee, that's a very polite thing to say to someone you just met." she muttered.

The girl smiled. "Sorry, I'm not good with introductions." She held out her hand. "The name's Cammy."

"Like the Street Fighter Cammy?" Adrianna said, smirking.

"Nah, like Camilla Cammy, silly." Cammy laughed, shaking her hand. "You?"

Adrianna grinned. "Adrianna Lily Fries. And to answer your first question, no, there's nothing wrong with me, it's just a birth defect I get from my father." she replied.

"Pretty name." Cammy said, sitting back and drawing her knees to her face. "Tell you what, I'll tell no one that your father is Mr Freeze and that you really should be locked up in Arkham right now, if you keep a little secret for me."

"How did you-"

"Really? First your skin is a very rare defect that has only been found in one other person - Mr Freeze in his criminal reports. Also it's a coincidence that your last name is Fries, as in Victor Fries. I do my research."

"Who the hell are you?"

Cammy laughed. "I told you! I'm Camilla!"

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Okay, miss detective, what little secret?"

"Well, you gotta pinky promise first." she joked.

"Whatever, just get on with it, kid."

Cammy clucked her tongue. "Don't rob me, 'kay? I'm Camilla Wayne, Bruce Wayne's my guardian and my uncle, now that my parents are gone." she murmured, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Cool." Adrianna answered. "That's not a pun by the way. My dad just went through a faze when he thought it would be funny to use ice puns, but I don't. But wait, I thought Bruce was an only child?"

"Nope, Bartholomew Wayne was his older brother, but such an age gap was between the brother's that Bart was 17 and had moved out the house by the time Bruce was born. Kid wouldn't have ever known his big brother back then, his parents never mentioned him then, and they were murdered when he was eight. And also'cause after moving to Bludhaven for work opportunities, when Bruce was 35, Bart was assassinated. Not before knocking up some broad though." she grumbled, scowling. "And along came me, the bundle of joy, and my mom, the bitch she was, drank herself to death and now I'm living in Gotham with the Waynes."

"Wow. That is dramatic." she replied, stretching her silver snowflake dress over her knees. "My story is just weird. My dad had his fixation with Nora Fries, his dead wife, blah blah blah. And one day he notices that the other psychos are popping out babies so he decides to make his own. So he takes DNA from Nora, and DNA from himself, and goes through an 2 year experiment to conduct a child. So yeah."

"Oh." Cammy remarked, a strange glint in her eyes. "You see the stars up there? Peeping through the sky?" She pointed to a cluster of stars, in the sky.

"Yeah? Which ones?" Adrianna asked, looking in the direction.

"You see the ones that look like a swan, or a hang glider?"

"Err... Oh yeah, I see it."

Cammy smiled. "That's Ursa Major, I always love to come see it each year, ever since I was young. I used to be able to see it from my bedroom window back in Bludhaven, just I can't see it so well in Gotham, I can only spot it in the park. Dad used to refer to Ursa as the 'Great Bear of the Sky', but I can never see it as a bear, just a swan. And anyway, bears don't live in the sky." she explained.

"Is that why you're here?" Adrianna asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Bruce never lets me go out this late, especially to the park on my own, so I have to sneak out. Worth it though." Cammy replied.

"I'm here because my date was supposed to show up and make it romantic, but he seems to have just stood me up." Adrianna sighed.

Cammy rubbed her back. "No worries, at least you made a new friend. And I don't usually make many friends." she said, grinning.

"True." Adrianna murmured, hugging her and smiling slightly. "Thanks, Cam."

"No problem, Icy, now head back home or somethin', I'm sure your paps is worried sick." Cammy laughed, hugging back. She then turned around at the sound of a group giggling and her face lit up. "Jade?" she called.

Jade happened to be a drunk girl that was laughing in the group, one of the boys having to hold her up to stop her from collapsing. At the sound of the name she cocked her head, pouting and wobbling around.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cammy asked, pulling away from the hug and carrying Jade over to the bench. The girl's breath smelled of alcohol, and she was certainly hammered.

"I dohn evwen kner, Cahmeelah." Jade slurred, holding her head to keep it from spinning.

Cammy sighed and Adrianna took a seat next to her, looking over the girl. Her skin was olive, crimson around her nose, her hair was black and disheveled, her eyes like a cat's - sharp and green. She wore a short, thin, rich purple dress and black glasses on the peak of her long nose.

Cammy noticed Adrianna looking at Jade and spoke: "Oh, right. Adrianna this is Jade Bertinelli, she's a good friend of mine, we attend school together. And she isn't always drunk off her feet."

Jade smiled confusedly and waved a little.

"What school do you go to?" Adrianna asked.

"Gotham Academy, 'the school for the stuck up rich kids'. So does James Drake and Bunny Vreeland here." Cammy explained, beckoning to the strong, handsome boy and the pretty redheaded girl that were also kneeling over Jade. The girl in purple then passed out and the group groaned.

"She is soooo gonna regret this - she has a test in the morning!" Bunny remarked, checking her phone.

Cammy made sure Jade was still breathing well and lifted her over her shoulder. "Hey, Icy, wanna ride? I mean, we'll probably have to pass by it to get to the Bertinelli residence, and Joey here has a driver's licence." she requested.

Adrianna nodded, glancing at the tall, buff guy that was Joey. The group piled into Joey's Mercedes and took off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ONE DAY AGO...**

"Bagel Street? I was killed on Bagel Street!" The TV blared and the Joker burst out laughing, hysterically. Zip and Jace sat beside him on the purple leather sofa, Miriam was painting her nails a new coat of black in the kitchen, Harley was making pancakes, and Bud and Lou were snuffling Jace's ankles. The Joker, Zip and Jace were watching a classic Abbott and Costello episode, the ones Joker loved.

There had been a breakout at the asylum, soon after the one at Arkham High, so the Joker and Harley Quinn had arrived earlier that evening, and had brought home Bud and Lou. The two hyenas had apparently escaped from the pen in the back yard and had raced to Arkham after the first escape.

Jace smiled and sneaked a hand onto Zip's thigh. "Having fun?" he whispered, catching her eye.

She smiled sweetly back. "Have I ever told you my real name?" she quitely murmured.

He shook his head and she leaned closer. "I only just remembered the other day. A-ri-ah." she pronounced. "Mah-hog-en-ee... Aria Mahogany. It's just seems like it would be mine."

He thought for a moment and grinned. "Aria? What, did your parents name you after the girl from Pretty Little Liars, or was Liara T'Soni taken for a baby name?" he joked.

She smirked and narrowed her eyes. "Screw you." she muttered.

The Joker turned to face the two and put a finger to his lips. "SHHHHH!"

Zip stood up, grinning, and wandering into the kitchen. "Hey, Harley, hey, Minnie." she said, sitting at the table next to Miriam.

"Hey, sweetie." Harley replied, happily, humming a jolly tune.

"Sup, Zippers." Miriam responded, concentrating on her nails.

Harley exhaled, turning to face them. "Okay, I have some news. Oi! Jace, get your ass in here!" she yelled and he groaned, sludging into the kitchen.

"What is it, ma?" he grumbled, sitting up on the table.

She grinned and made big expressions with her hands. "Baby, you can come out now, these are your family members." she said, lightly, looking towards the door. After this, a young, shy girl with twirly, almost white blonde, hair and big blue eyes came out from behind the place she was hiding. She held Harley's hand and smiled. "This is Miriam, and Jace, your brother and sister, and Zip, Jace's girlfriend!" Harley introduced to the little girl.

"Brother? Sister?" Miriam said, stepping forward. "Mom, when the fuck did you have another baby?"

"Language." Harley hissed, but smiled. "Kids, this is Alexia, she's 12 now and the reason why you haven't seen her, is because my parents raised her up until a year ago, because she would be left on her own when we go on heists. And Miriam and Zip, you've been in Arkham for more than a year now and Jace doesn't come here when he breaks out. The only reason Mr Jace actually comes home, is to get up to funny business with Zip here." She smirked. "Just keep it down, next time, kid."

Jace ignored her, bending over and smiling down at Alexia. "Hey, little sister." he said, and she hugged him.

"Hi, big brother." she replied.

"Are you happy to be with us?" he cooed, patting her head.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm twelve, y'know, not six. And if I have to be honest, I'm a little embaressed by this cutie, lovey dovey show mom's put on for me." she murmured to him, looking straight at him.

"I know, kid, but don't worry, life in this house'll soon settle down as it usually does. Believe me, they put on the same sort of show when Zip moved in, and it isn't awkward for her anymore." he added. "Also at twelve, you're old enough to be in the supervillain business, so Dad'll give you a costume, let you pick between a number of aliases, and you'll spend most of your time training. That sound managable, kitten?"

She smirked. "Bozo." she muttered, quietly.

Miriam cut in by hugging her. "Yay another sister! Brothers suck!" she rejoced. "Aw, Zippers don't be shy, come join in!"

Zip grinned and placed a hand on Alexia's back, who was smiling back. "Heya, it's nice to meetcha, Lexi. Oh, I'm Zip, I live in this house too." she introduced.

Jace kissed Zip's cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace. "She ain't your sister though, so you too can be buddies. Zip here isn't much older than you, actually." he told Alexia, and she nodded.

"You two are banging, I take it?" Alexia giggled and Zip turned crimson, while Jace laughed, uneasily.

"Don't tell your friends that, 'kay?" Jace snapped, before grinning again.

Miriam laughed. "Dad! Come in here!" she yelled and there was the sound of him pausing the program he was watching, getting up from the sofa, and plodding over.

"What is it?" he grunted, before he noticed Alexia and his face lit up. "Oh you were showing them my littlest little princess!" He held his arms out to her and she ran into them, he picking her up in a bridal style. "I was a little disappointed that she was born without my skin colouring at first, but doesn't she just look as cute as a button, like your mother!"

"Yeah, my parents said they were happy that they could look after her, because she looked so much like me when I was young." she sighed, happily.

"Group hug!" Miriam remarked, suddenly.

In that the family all hugged, Miriam secretly glaring at Jace, Bud and Lou squeezing in the middle of the hug, and feeling happy that they had each other. Well, and hoping that Harley wouldn't have another kid.

* * *

**IN MODERN TIME...**

Cammy Wayne slid silently through the doors of the grand Wayne Manor and tiptoed along the corridor. The sitting room door was ajar and she could hear voices and the buzz of the TV, so taking light steps, she avoided every point in which she knew from experience made a noise. She had thought she was doing fairly well, when a smiling Afred appeared and stood tall. His grey hair was looking greyer, if that was possible, and over the past 10 years, more wrinkles had appeared on his face. He was nearing closer to 80 now, and had watched Bruce grow up, along with his children. He was sweet.

"Nice to see you back, Miss Camilla." he greeted, pushing back his shoulders. "If you need know, your uncle is the only awake. In there." He pointed to the sitting room. "The others have gone to bed." He didn't raise his voice much, or purposely alert Bruce she was finally home this late. She smirked, heading past him to the kitchen.

There was a cold lemon cheesecake on the white marble counter, which she quickly took a slice of, and leaped up the staircase, leading to the bedrooms. Cammy shared a cosy, pastel pink room with three of her female cousins, children of Bruce and Talia Al Ghul, her older cousin Ella, a confident senior teen with twirly blonde locks that brushed past her ribs, her younger cousin Genevieve, a friendly bookworm who spent the majority of her time pulling her black hair back into a ponytail, wearing her 'faux' chic glasses, and crying that Sherlock wouldn't be on for another month, and her very younger cousin (she was only 9) Heather, who to Bruce's relief, played with Barbie dolls and was still vaguely innocent in nature. Heather was the only one in the Wayne household that didn't know that Bruce was Batman, unlike Ada and Damian, the eldest of Bruce's, who had taken on their own crimefighting persona - Batboy and Batgirl.

Alastair, a bubbly, silly, wheat haired boy, and Dean, an emo blue haired teen boy, were Cammy's male cousins, and she really thought Dean was a load of fun. Or wicked cool, as she put it. She had also noticed that Bruce never brought up his other children from another mother, the three children that were on the picture of the mantlepiece, posing for a family picture with Bruce and a seductive looking woman with sleek short black hair and metallic green eyes. Talia wasn't around to be jealous anyway. She had disappeared without a trace with her father, supposedly, and had left the children with Bruce. He must be glad that the other woman hadn't left her children with him, Cammy thought, or that would be eleven children he would have to take care of. The sleazy cheat.

Cammy gently pushed open the door and she made her way through the dark, to her bunk. The room had two bedbunks, the eldest were always on the top, so Cammy on top and Heather on bottom for one, and Ella on top and Genny on bottom on the other.

"Hey, late nighter, where have you been?" Ella giggled, hooking her ankles around the bars on the bunk and hanging upside down from it. Another thing was that Ella thought she was a vampire, avoiding the sun, never looking in the mirror, never eating garlic, the whole deal. She even spent half of her $9000 funds on getting her teeth filed and implanted, to look like vampire teeth. Bruce wasn't very happy about that, but the guys at her school thought it was sick having a hot vampire around.

"Out. Jade Bertinelli got drunk again, y'know." she murmured back, grinning and siting back, fully dressed.

"Ooooh, naughty." Ella said, flashing her teeth and stretching. "She's gonna get knacked when Helena finds out."

"I know, so Bunny, Joey and James helped me drive her home. Oh, and I met a unusual case today." she murmured, lying under the covers.

"Huh?" Ella asked, sitting back up to look at her. "Who?"

"Adrianna Fries." she replied, resting her hands behind her head. "Freeze's kid. She was really nice too."

"No way! That rocks! And here I thought the maniacs at Arkham High would kill you on sight!" she answered, shifting on her bed.

"Nah, she was quite normal... like anyone else I've met. Do you think the rest of them are like that?" she stuttered."'Cause if so, I'd like to meet them."

Ella smiled. "I've seen one up close - Roselynn Isley. She attacked Antonio's restraurant when me and Ada went to eat out there. She was **really **pretty." she told her, pausing for a second. "Maybe you could ask your psychology teacher whether your class could visit Arkham High, for educational purposes. They did it 2 years ago, when I was around your age. They didn't have a problem with 14/15 going to maximum security asylum school, because they trusted the guards."

"Did no one get hurt?" she questioned.

"Nope, but then again, we didn't have anyone in our class that would bully or aggitate the inmates. I can't say for some of the people in your class." Ella muttered.

"Are you two going to get to sleep?" A voice came from the bottom bunk and they looked in the direction of the sound, to see a tired Genny, with a tablet in her hands and an empty plate and spoon beside her.

"Hey!" Cammy retorted. "You ate my cheesecake!"

Genny smiled. "So are you gonna?" she repeated.

"Probably not." Ella said, inspecting her nailbeds. "What's it to you?"

"Just gonna rewatch the third season of Arrow, that's all." she replied. The blue light from her tablet shone from her bunk and she hit play on the episode. "Also, nice convo. Which nut is your favorite?"

For a moment, Cammy thought she was talking about the food, until she remembered that they were talking about the Arkham inmates. "I dunno, I don't know them all." she murmured.

There was a groan from below. "Ugggh. Okay, Camelot, gather here, you too El." Genny ordered and the two older girl swung down the ladder and sat on the opposite sides of her.

"Why's your backround a fanart of David Tennant and Benedict Cumberbatch making out?" Ella asked, and Cammy choked with laughter.

"No reason." Genny answered, hastily, changing to a website where someone had hacked into the ArkhamCare website, and leaked mugshots and files of the inmates. "Here."

The website had a blue backround and in capitals read: **ARKHAM HIGH - SCHOOL FOR THE INSANE**

She scrolled down to a heading. **A-Z SURNAMES**

"So who should we look at first?" Genny said, leaning back into her pillow.

"How am I supposed to know, dummy?" Cammy joked, flicking her ear.

Genny smirked. "Okaaaaay there's... well, just look for yourself, there's a lot. These's are the reaccuring, or those who are most well-known for being bad." she said, handing her the tablet.

She read over the names:

Arkham, Edward

Arkham, Isabella

Arkham, Leon

Arkham, Tamara

Crane, Jonathan Jr.

Dahl, Jennifer

Day, Valentia (graduated)

Dent, Daniel

Diego

Elliot, Joseph (graduated)

Elliot, Zachary

Fries, Adrianna

Isley, Roselynn

Jones, King

Karlo, Dina (missing)

Lynns, Timothy

Mahogany, Zip

Mitternacht, Jewel

Nygma, Elliot

Quinn, Jace (graduated)

Quinn, Miriam

Riley, Kaden

Sionis, Emmet

Sionis, Esther

Strange, Delilah

Tetch, Alice

Tetch, March

Tweed, Deever Jr.

Tweed, Dumfrey Jr.

Walker, Eva

White, Daniel

Zsasz, Alexander (graduated)

Cammy scrunched up her face, searching through them. "I dunno, you pick one." she said.

Ella smiled and flailed her hands around in excitement. "Ooh, ooh, try Valentia! She is absolutely flawless in person! And we're distantly related." she instructed and Cammy pressed the name. The file, once it had loaded, popped up. The photo was of a very elegantly beautiful girl, with floor length, strawberry blonde ombre hair, posing cheekily for a mugshot photo in a dark red Arkham jumpsuit.

"Wow." Genny breathed, staring at the picture. "How are we related?"

Ella laughed. "Y'know Lily? Dad's cousin?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Genny said and Cammy made a noise in surprise as if she knew something.

Her eyes were wide. "Lily, as in the one who got a job at Gotham Hospital as a psychologist?" Cammy added.

"Yeah, how did you know that? You weren't Gotham when that happened." Ella said.

Cammy smiled. "She lived with me, mom and Great Uncle Gregory back in Bludhaven. When I was nine, after mom offed herself, Lily was like the parent I never had. And she moved to Gotham to get a job couple weeks before my care was transferred to Uncle Bruce. She was very sweet."

Ella grinned. "Oh." she said. "Well she married Julian Day, and had Valentia. So because Lily is our cousin once-removed, Valentia is our cousin twice-rdmoved, which is all very fricking confusing."

"Is she 17, same as you, El?" Genny asked.

"Just let me look." Ella replied, scrolling down. "Okay, here. Nah, she's 19, and currently out of Arkham-"

She was cut off as there was a clunk and the sound of discussing, something that intriged Cammy.

"Hold on, guys, I'm gonna go look." she murmured, slipping out of bed, quitely, and heading to the top of the staircase. She noticed that Alastair and Dean were also sneaking down the stairs, towards the sitting room. They flicked a switch on the master clock, which swung aside, to reveal another long, winding set of stairs. The three rushed down the steps into the Batcave, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. The boys ran to duck behind a corner.

She followed them and peeked over to see two figures, Ada and Damian, suited up in their hero vigilante costumes: slim, tall Ada in a black and dark blue flexible bodysuit, with kevlar armor pieces where she would need protection, and a silver bat symbol on the chest, and Damian in the same idea of a suit, but in black and burgandy, and a golden bat symbol on the chest.

Damian noticed the creak of the stairs and glared. "Hey, you three, get back to bed." he ordered, before Bruce walked in from the other room, dressed in his fine usual Batsuit.

"Yes, Alastair, Camilla, Dean, you shouldn't be in the Batcave, especially not this late. Go back to bed." Bruce instructed, coldly, checking his earpiece was on.

"But we wanna come with you!" Cammy whined, standing up from her hiding place.

He sighed. "The three of you come down here every week, trying to persuade me to let you come crime fighting with us. And it's no, again. It's dangerous and you could get yourself killed." he told them.

"We're trained in the same martial arts as Ada and Damian, if we can't go, then how come they can?" Dean asked, folding his arms.

"Because they're older, kids." Bruce replied.

"That's ageist!" Alastair moaned, stamping his foot. "And all of us are pretty good, Dad!"

Bruce exhaled. "But are you gonna be good enough against the Joker? Maybe next time, children, but you'd need preperation, training, not to mention costumes..." he murmured.

"All ready done." Alastair, Dean and Cammy all said in unison, stripping off their clothes to show the costumes they were wearing underneath. Cammy's was a black and purple bodysuit, with a gold belt and gold bat symbol, much like Stephanie Brown's Batgirl suit. Dean wore a mostly black bodysuit with a cape and a silver symbol in the shape of a inverted triangle on his chest. Alastair wore a white shirt with a black bodysuit undernearth, and slipped on some black glasses.

"Oh." Bruce said, astounded. "Names then?"

"Shadow!" Dean said, placing his hands on his hips. "I hunt criminals from the shadows!"

"I am the Observer!" Alastair said, laughing. "I can help out Oracle!"

Bruce turned to Cammy, who was rubbing her neck. "I'm still thinking about mine, I'll sort it on the way." she murmured.

Bruce thought for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Fine, just be careful. And just this once, we'll have to give you special training before next time." he grumbled.

"Yay!" Dean remarked, shaking his hands in the air and running to the Batmobile.

Bruce, Cammy, Alastair, Ada and Damian followed, prepared for the villain that awaited them, as Bruce and the children got into the Batmobile, and Ada and Damian climbed onto their improved motorbikes, and set out under the gushing waterfall, into Gotham.

* * *

_Name: Alexia Quinn_

_Alias: Giggles_

_Age: 12_

_Height: 5" 1_

_Hair: Curly, medium length, blonde_

_Eyes: Baby blue_

* * *

_Name: Jennifer Dahl_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 3" 1_

_Hair: Short, blonde_

_Eyes: Baby blue_

* * *

_Name: Adrianna Fries_

_Alias: Miss Ice_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5" 8_

_Hair: Platinum, long_

_Eyes: Very very pale blue_

* * *

_Name: Camilla Wayne_

_Alias: (not yet decided)_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5" 5_

_Hair: Deep red, long_

_Eyes: Grey_

* * *

_Name: Jade Bertinelli_

_Alias: The Huntress_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 5" 10_

_Hair: Long, black_

_Eyes: Deep green_

* * *

_Name: James Drake_

_Alias: The Night_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 6" 1_

_Hair: Short, brown_

_Eyes: Hazel_

* * *

_Name: Bunny Vreeland_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 14_

_Height: 4" 11_

_Hair: Long, red_

_Eyes: Dark blue_

* * *

_Name: Chester Kyle_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 6"_

_Hair: Short, black_

_Eyes: Bright green_

* * *

_Name: Belle Kyle_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5" 7_

_Hair: Short, black_

_Eyes: Bright green_

* * *

_Name: Therese Kyle_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5" 6_

_Hair: Long, black_

_Eyes: Bright green_

* * *

_Name: Ella Wayne_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5" 6_

_Hair: Fair, blonde, waist length_

_Eyes: Dark green_

* * *

_Name: Genevieve Wayne_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 5" 4_

_Hair: Shoulder length, dark brown_

_Eyes: Dark blue_

* * *

_Name: Heather Wayne_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 9_

_Height: 4" 3_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Baby blue_

* * *

_Name: Dean Wayne_

_Alias: Shadow_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5" 11_

_Hair: Dyed blue (from black)_

_Eyes: Green_

* * *

_Name: Alastair Wayne_

_Alias: The Observer_

_Age: 13_

_Height: 5" 5_

_Hair: Wheat blonde, short_

_Eyes: Blue_

* * *

_Name: Ada Wayne_

_Alias: Batgirl_

_Age: 20_

_Height: 6"_

_Hair: Long, straight, black_

_Eyes: Dark blue_

* * *

_Name: Damian Wayne_

_Alias: Batboy_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 6" 2_

_Hair: Shirt, brown_

_Eyes: Green_

* * *

_Name: Valentia Day_

_Alias: Calender Kid_

_Age: 19_

_Height: 5" 8_

_Hair: Floor length, strawberry blonde_

_Eyes: Grey-blue_

* * *

_Name: Alexander Zsasz_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 6" 1_

_Hair: None_

_Eyes: Grey_

* * *

_Name: Joseph Elliot_

_Alias: The Unknown_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 6" 2_

_Hair: Short, black_

_Eyes: Brown_

* * *

_Name: Zachary Elliot_

_Alias: The Unknown_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 6"_

_Hair: Short brown_

_Eyes: Brown_

* * *

_Name: Dina Karlo_

_Alias: Shapeshifter_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 8"_

_Hair: None (Clay)_

_Eyes: Yellow_

* * *

_Name: Daniel White_

_Alias: Abominable_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 6"_

_Hair: None_

_Eyes: Pink_

* * *

_Name: Delilah Strange_

_Alias: Miss Strange_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5" 4_

_Hair: Dark blonde, cropped_

_Eyes: Grey_

* * *

_Name: Emmet Sionis_

_Alias: The Mask (no, not the film by that name)_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 6" 3_

_Hair: Shoulder length, black_

_Eyes: Dark brown_

* * *

_Name: Esther Sionis_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 4" 11_

_Hair: Long, black_

_Eyes: Dark brown_

* * *

_Name: Jewel Mitternacht_

_Alias: Nightlight_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5" 9_

_Hair: Hip length, straight, black_

_Eyes: Bright purple_

* * *

_Name: Edward Arkham_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5" 7_

_Hair: Short, ginger_

_Eyes: Blue_

* * *

_Name: Isabella Arkham_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 15_

_Height: 4" 10_

_Hair: Dark blonde, long_

_Eyes: Hazel_

* * *

_Name: Leon Arkham_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 5" 8_

_Hair: Short, ginger_

_Eyes: Hazel_

* * *

_Name: Tamara Arkham_

_Alias: N/A_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5" 3_

_Hair: Strawberry blonde_

_Eyes: Blue_

* * *

_Name: Deever Tweed Jr._

_Alias: Tweedledee_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5" 8_

_Hair: None_

_Eyes: Black_

* * *

_Name: Dumphey Tweed Jr._

_Alias: Tweedledum_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5" 8_

_Hair: None_

_Eyes: Black_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The night was dark, the cold, bitter colors of the sky contrasting with the milk white glow of the moon. A black and grey car, a one which outstood the others, even though it blended into the night, raced and skidded through the ongoing traffic, swerving to avoid them. This car speeded over Gotham Bridge, over the Gotham river, past Arkham Asylum, past the Botanical Gardens, and pulled up quickly outside the amusement park, where a crowd had gathered outside the old iron gates.

Five figures got out, the tallest nodding to a figure who had agreed to stay in the car.

"Oracle relies on computer skills, not hand to hand combat." Batman had said.

The suited heroes walked through the entrance, searching everywhere with their eyes, before Batman turned to the other four. "Stay on communication at all times." He instructed, giving the youngest, Shadow and Nightbird, their earpieces, and pressed a button to turn them on. "If you find the Joker, tell me over these."

He used his grapnel gun to fire up onto the top of an old rollercoaster, and scanned the area. Meanwhile, down on theground, Batgirl linked Nightbird's arm and the two searched the east side of the park, while Batboy took Shadow's arm and searched the west side.

"Why are we searching?" Nightbird asked Batgirl, pulling her arm away and stopping. "This is the Joker for pete's sake, he'll be out in the open gasping for attention!"

Batgirl looked at her face. "The Joker hasn't been spotted here, only police were given a report that there is bomb full of Joker toxin around here, and if we don't find it before it goes off, then boom." she explained, before she twitched and held her earpiece. "Oracle, what have you got for me?"

Nightbird held her earpiece too as a boy started talking through it. "Ada, I've scanned the area and there's no traces of Joker toxin. Oh, and welcome to the team, Camilla." The boy said.

"Thanks, bud. Cammy, this is Tyrone Gordon, or better known as Oracle. How's your mom doing?" Batgirl asked, smirking.

"She's still ill." he replied.

"He still lives with his mother." she whispered to Nightbird and she giggled.

"Hey! That's only because I need to look after her!" he retorted.

Batgirl grinned. "Sure, sure." She pressed another button on her earpiece. "Batman, there's no trace of Joker toxin in the area. I think we've been tricked." she told Batman.

"I know, but there's a lot of commotion going on by the carnival stage, I'll go check it out." he said, the sound of his gliding batcape against the wind appearing with the sound of his voice.

The sound of Batboy's voice chirped in. "Batman, we have a hostage situation by the stage, me and Shadow are nearby. The Joker has a young girl at knifepoint." he murmured.

"Got it." Batman and Batgirl said in unison, and Batgirl grabbed Nightbird's arm and grappeled onto a building in the west side. It was a large stage with several rows of raised white seats. On the center of the stage, the Joker was certainly holding a young pre-teen girl, whose face was red with tears, a knife to her throat. Harley stood to the left of him, with her oversized black hammer and red and black jester outfit, while Jester and Jingle stood on his right, Jester dressed in his usual purple suit identical to his father's, and Jingle in a knee length dress version of her mother's outfit.

"Batsy? I know you're there watching, now just drop down and face me like a man, or the girl gets it." he laughed, pressing the dagger closer to her neck so she yelped. He was searching in front of him, so what he wasn't expecting was for Batman to drop down from above on top of him, grab the girl while he was startled and grappel up to the bleachers.

"Oh, you wanna play that way, eh Batsy? Well then, Giggles, come back to Daddy." The Joker chuckled, and the girl grinned, pulling out something from her back pocket of her dress, and plunging it deep into Batman's ribs. He cried out in pain and the girl drew her legs up to meet his chest, and kicked hard, backflipping off him.

At that point, Batgirl, Batboy, Nightbird and Shadow swooped down to Batman's side to aid him, but her made a signal to them to say he was fine.

Joker grinned. "Oooh, Batman decided to bring the Brat family! And... two new additions!" he chorkled, pointing and laughing.

A blur ran to catch her as the girl fell a large height back to the ground, and rushed her back to the stage. This blur was a one he recognised as 'Zip' as it stopped, dressed in her red leather jacket, white Joker t-shirt, blue parted skirt and black boots, that she just clicked her heels together and they became rollerskates.

"Why have you manipulated another child?" Batman spat, clutching his wound. "What fun comes of it? Where is her family?"

The girl grinned and the Joker lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"We're her family. Duh." Harley giggled, taking a step forward.

The Joker patted Harley's head. "Right. Batsy, this is Giggles, my daughter, Giggles this is the Dork Knight." he said, nodding at him.

Giggles peeled her dress off to reveal a blue and burgandy catsuit, like Harley's red and black one, underneath. She raised her arms above her head in a gymnastics pose, and jumped rolled off her father's shoulders.

"Your parents taught her well." Joker murmured in Harley's ear, and they shared a proud look.

"What is all this commotion about? About the bombs?" Batman growled, edging further.

Joker grumbled and pointed his gun right at the Dark Knight. "Oh, nothing much, just a bit of fun." he said. "If you don't defuse the bombs in time, the whole of this Amusement Park is going up in green smoke. And the plus side is, we have toxin resistance in our blood, so we'll be the only ones who walk out of this place alive."

"We searched the grounds, there are no bombs." Shadow snapped, standing forward.

Jingle smirked. "They're not here, idiot. But I bet the big guy already knew that, huh?" she purred, grinning.

"How much of a hero do you wanna be? 'Cause your time starts... NOW!" Joker yelled, bursting into hysterical laughter at the last words parted his lips. Batman checked his tracker on his forearm, which he had been typing in for the past minute. He and the rest of the vigilantes grappeled up to the rooftop, and Batboy helped Batman apply pressure, salve and bandages to the wound.

"What's the plan?" Batgirl asked, once he had finished.

Batman checked his tracker again. "There are strong nuclear signals coming from the Gotham City Police Department and I've already informed Commissioner Gordon to clear out the building. But it won't be that easy, I'll go the the GCPD to find and defuse the bombs, while you four distract the clowns."

The others nodded and watched him glide off into the direction of Gotham North, where the GCPD was located. They watched until he blended with the night sky, and made their way quickly back to the stage.

"Aww, has Batsy left his kids with a bunch of clown psychos? He must really overestimate you." Joker chuckled and he clicked at Harley. "Harls let's go see how the Dork Knight is gonna get on with this puzzle! Not that I'm a riddler, I mean..."

He grabbed Harley's arm and the two raced to their green and purple monster truck, which was parked outside. "Kiddies, take care of the pests!" he yelled, before they left.

The villains turned to the heroes, and wondered what to do, they had been paired up against Batman and Robin before, but never kids their age. Jester was the one to start, throwing a punch and hitting Batboy square in the nose. He retaliated, kicking back at the clown and suddenly all eight of them were in a battle - Jester vs Batboy, Jingle vs Nightbird, Zip vs Batgirl, and Giggles vs Shadow.

Jingle ducked Nightbird's swinging kick but soon kneed in the stomach by her. Zip zoomed about, taking quick hits at Batgirl, but got a shock when the vigilante hacked into the machinery in her boots with her hacker installed into her gauntlet, and smirked as Zip's boots disabled the rollerwheels and she came to a holting stop and fell flat on her face.

Giggles kicked high at Shadow's head, which he blocked, and at his side, which he blocked again. She swerved out of the way of his punch and front cartwheeled over his head, and pulled him into a chokehold. He grabbed her arms and threw him over his head, but she landed with a clump on her feet.

"You're pretty good." he murmured, grabbing her leg and dragging her back.

"Same to you." she replied, smiling, kicking back at him until he released. "You new to this?"

He bent her arm behind her back. "First time crimefighting, yeah, I practise in my room all the time." he laughed, sitting on top of her.

She made an uncomfortable noise, squirming. "This is my first time herofighting. I've spent most of my life with my grandparents." she told him, before he pressed all of his weight on top of her and wrenched her arm back even more, and she whined in pain. "Stop it! I don't wanna broken arm!"

He pulled it back, feeling the urge to be like his father and make the criminals pay through violence, but he hesitated. 'Come on, she doesn't deserve pain, this is the first time she's commited a crime.' he thought.

'She's just like the others, she isn't going to give up her life as a law-breaker and turn her life around. Violence is the only working punishment.' he thought, again.

'She's a puppet of someone else! Very much... like you.'

'How am I a puppet? I live freely in a mansion with my family.'

'Don't deny it, you'll obey every word your father says.'

'I do not! The only reason why I live with him is because he loved my mother.'

'If he really loved Talia, then why did he give three kids to another woman behind her back?'

'Why am I acting like this? This crazy vibe from these psycho clowns...'

'We've always been here. Waiting.'

He was confused by this side of his mind but shrugged it off as being a feeling of being around these people. Delicate, little Giggles was clawing back at him, squealing at trying to roll about. "Get offa me!" she gurgled, as he pushed her head back down onto the ground, handcuffing her wrists.

A fist collided with his head, which unbalanced him, and he let go of Giggles. He looked up, holding his cheek where it had hit, and saw Jester, who lunged to try and grab him, but nevertheless, Batboy heaved the boy back into a battle, before knocking him to the ground and cuffing him also.

Cammy easily wrapped a leg around Miriam's neck, and knocking her unconcious, just as Batgirl tripped Zip up with a Batarang and made sure she was unconcious also.

"Batman, the clowns are being dealt with, but Harley Quinn and the Joker made off in their car before we could catch them." Batgirl reported, through her earpiece.

"Roger that." Batman replied. "The bombs were joke bombs, meaning he's played a sick gag on us. We weren't able to put them in custody, but I'm assuming that the other four are?"

"Yup, cops are gonna be here any minute." Batgirl answered, checking her tracker. "Oh wait, here they are."

A white Arkham van and several police cars pulled up by them, the cops shaking hands with the vigilantes for taking the threats down. Two strong guards in pale blue uniforms grunted and grabbed the handcuffed crimials by the arms and hoisting them into the open doors of the back of the van.

There was a pause as Batman turned around to talk to someone. "Gordon says to join them and observe their behaviour, none of the guards want to volunteer to do it. And besides, it'll give Camilla and Dean a chance to see the confines of Arkham High - the place is almost a museum of your worst rivals. That's part of their training." he supplied, answering at last.

Batgirl nodded, turned off the intercom, informed the others of Batman's word, then the guards, and they let the four pile into the van with the two unconcious and two concious villains. Jester grumbled as Batboy slumped down beside him, and Giggles folded her arms and turned her face away as Shadow sat next to her.

The doors were slammed close and the light became dim as it struggled to shine through the small wired window.

"Stop flicking me!" Batboy suddenly said, glaring at Jester.

"You big baby!" Jester retorted, flicking his arm again.

"Uggggh." he growled, turning away. "How long do we have to be in here? It usually takes five minutes on the motorcycle."

Batgirl re-adjusted her hair and sighed. "I've never been over in the van before, but I'm guessing twenty minutes at the speed this is going." she replied.

"Boring." Giggles groaned, pronouncing the g with more emphasis, and rubbing her bruised eyes.

"You said it, Lexi-baby." Jester murmured, tilting his head back to look at the roof.

Shadow caught on to this. "Your name is Lexi?" he asked.

"Yeah." she snapped, facing him. "Alexia. Why do you care?"

"Cool." he replied.

Giggles fell silent, brushing tears from her waterline before they rolled onto her cheeks. "Jace?" she gurgled through quiet tears.

Jester took a look at her and got up, shoving an unconcious Miriam out of the way and sitting in her place. He shushed Giggles, smoothing back her golden hair and pulling her into his arms. "There, there, kid. What's the matter?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What are they going to do to me at Arkham?" she whimpered.

He rolled his eyes to the floor, thinking. "Don't worry. You been to school before?" he replied.

She nodded. "I did go to the Brooklyn Arts and Science Elementary when I still lived with gran'ma and gran'pa. I used to get bullied because I prefered to be a loner, of course if anyone ever knew who my parents were..." she sighed, falling silent. "I always find myself wishing I had been born into another family when the adreneline rush wears off."

Jester struggled to find the words to say. "I don't know what you mean, but I understand. I never went to school and interacted with kids my age, but I could imagine they're a bunch of whiny bitches. I understand. At Arkham, if I can remember, it's just like a school. You have your populars, your nerds, your jocks and your bullies. But at least we'll protect you against the big bad bullies we call the watchguards." he finally told her, standing up and sitting back in his place next to Zip and Batboy. "I'm gonna have a nap now."

With that, Jester closed his eyes and lay back, trying to shut out the noisy rattling engine. Nightbird was lost in her thoughts, Batboy was playing Angry Birds on his BatPhone, Batgirl was braiding her hair finely, so Shadow took the courage to speak up.

"I know what it's like to feel like you don't belong." he murmured, and she lifted her eyes to him.

She scowled. "How the hell would you know how I feel? Your father is a city hero!" she snapped, her chains rattling as she talked.

"Exactly. The people of Gotham respect him, but he's still seen as a freak and an outcast, and he's bound to fighting villains like your father night after night. Just as we'll have to do when he grows too old to go on. And our children, and their children; it isn't what I was born to be." he explained, brows furrowed.

Her face settled and so did his. "Oh." she stammered, quietly. "I see. You and I have much more in common than I thought."

"Yeah. I never realised that." he replied.

The van became silent, and Giggles' eyes darted around the room, but no one was watching her, so she pulled a pen out from her sleeve along with a piece of paper, which she scribbled down a number on. A phone number, he noticed, as he looked over the digits. She made a hand signal to him to turn it over, which he followed, and saw a written message:

**'Call me at this number, I enjoy talking to you.'**

He looked back into her eyes and nodded, and before they both knew it, their faces neared, tilting to the right, and their lips met in a warm, gentle kiss. The sensation was sweet and as they both pulled away, smiling coyly, they both couldn't help themselves wishing to do it again. Their soft gaze crossed and she batted her eyelashes. Cute, he thought.

But it was wrong, they knew, their parents would be furious. He was a hero and she was a villain, they were not meant to fall in love. But they had. And by the looks in each other's eyes, they wanted to see each other again. Regardless of their opposite personas.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Daniel? Oh, Daniel, your lunch is ready!" A sweet woman's voice called.

It was the voice of Grace Dent, Harvey Dent (Two-Face)'s wife and the mother of his only child, Daniel.

A little boy with tousled white blonde hair sat up from his crayon coloring and grinned. He rushed into the kitchen and pounced on the woman in a hug, she chuckling. She ruffled his hair, then lifting him up onto the counter and stroking the burnt side of his face with the back of her finger.

"I made you your favorite - Bat stew!" she giggled, handing him the bowl. "The dumplings look like little bats!"

"Yay! Like the Batman that Daddy fights! Now I can fight the Batman!" he proclaimed, using his spoon to chop off one of the bats' heads.

She kissed his head and helped him back down off the counter. "Exactly, little chick. Now just go and sit in their and eat, while I wait for your paps to arrive home." she cooed, watching him give her a big smile and wander back to his drawing in the living room.

For six, he was a pretty good artist - Daddy had said so. He would draw sunsets, the view from their apartment, or the family. He ran the soft pencil down the crisp paper in the shape of a head and followed on with a petite body. He tended to scribble in the lines quite thick and still was getting used to an eraser.

Mommy came over to kiss his head and he smiled up her; she was in her light blue dress and mint cardigan, and face lightly powdered with makeup. She didn't go anywhere without her makeup.

There was a harsh knock at the door and Mommy skipped over to it. As she opened it, sure it was Harvey, plants squirmed through viciously and pushed her back from it, back onto the hard floor. He looked up.

"Daddy?" he called, receiving no response. "Mommy?"

He noticed her on the floor, wriggling, vines wrapping around her neck and coming from the door. It was wide open and in the doorway stood two female figures, one at 4" 3 and the other at 5" 9, a child and an adult. They both had light lime green skin, bright green eyes and long, thick red hair.

"Ack, ah." Mommy said as she clawed at the plants round her neck, struggling to breathe.

Daniel's eyes filled with tears and turned in fury to the two figures. "What are you doing to Mommy? Who are you?" he cried out, balling his fists.

The older figure laughed, a mocking cackle, and step into the house, taking off her lace gloves and grinning as she looked around her. "Ooh, Harvey's got a fancy place. Real fancy." she purred. She wore a green leotard under a long sleek coat and stiletto heels. Her red nails were long and filed, resembling claws. Her eyes fell onto Daniel when he spoke. "The two-faced brat, eh?" she scowled. "You look just like him."

He furrowed his brows. "Who are you and what are you doing to my Mommy?!" he repeated.

She smiled. "Poison Ivy, Gotham's finest. And what I'm doing is getting back on my dear Harvey for cheating on me with this ugly whore." she spat, tightening her vines. She began calm again. "Rose, play with the little bastard, will you?"

The second figure, Rose as her mother had called her, a pretty young girl no older than himself, slim, elegant and mischievous, slid past her mother and grinned at Harvey. He threw a punch at her and she dodged it. "Missed, loser." she teased.

"When my Daddy gets here he's gonna be angry." he growled.

"If we aren't gone before he does get back, then maybe yeah. But Ivy can beat Harvey up any day." she retorted, glancing at Ivy.

Ivy had took a knife from her pocket and was now holding it over Mommy's face. "So what shall we do with you, Gracey? Hmm? Maybe a little scar to match your husband?" she asked, rhetorically, while Mommy was crying and gasping for air. She raised the knife and slid it down the left side of her face, cutting away the top layer of skin and letting the blood pour out.

Shrieks of pain and dislike came from Mommy, and Daniel tried to run to her and pry Ivy off, but Rose held him back. "Nothing you can do, brother." she mocked, grinning. She may have been a girl, but she was definitely strong than he was.

So Daniel could do nothing but listening to the cries and sobbed until Ivy released Mommy and stood up, inspecting her work.

"Now I don't like to follow J's style with the face cutting, but oh well." she sighed, smiling. She kicked Mommy in the ribs and dug the heel of her shoes into her torso. "Why aren't you glad, Grace? You can finally fit in with the rest of your family now that you've got half a face."

Mommy did nothing but wail and clutch her heavily bleeding face and Ivy groaned. "Alright, Roselynn, let's blow this dump, she's nothing but an ungrateful slut. And I hope Harvey comes home to find this and cries, because hell knows he deserves it." she spat, Ivy and Rose stepping out of the door and heading off.

After what seemed like hours of embrace his mother, the two villains long gone, the door opened and Harvey Dent's smile fell, as he saw his wife lying and squirming on the floor in a pool of her blood. It was coming from her face. Daniel was huddled by her, shaking and pink from tears, and looked up at his father in fright.

Harvey ran into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and running it under the tap before rushing back to Grace. "Baby, baby, please be alright." he stammered, his voice breaking with worry. He placed the damp towel on the source of bleeding, and let it soak up the remaining blood. He shushed her, to try to soothe her noises of agonising uncomfort.

The moment he removed the towel along with the oozing crimson liquid, he choked on a gasp. Her face was unfixably scarred and maimed: the left side was sore and flushed, with a deep gash over her eyes and tiny welts covering her cheek. There was yet another wound by the corner of her mouth, leading down to her jawbone, a scar that left the left side of her mouth hanging open with a sort of unsmiling chesire grin.

Harvey held Daniel close, who had gone into a panic frenzy and was yelling and screaming incoherent words in fright.

After a phone call the cops showed up along with a paramedic. They took Mommy to the hospital, where she stayed for a few weeks or so, as the doctors tried their best to disguise the facial damage.

_Why aren't you glad, Grace? You can finally fit in with your family now that you have half a face._

Daniel sat up with a gasp to find himself in a classroom, a Math classroom, at a desk, that was slightly dampened with drool as he lifted his head from it. He must have fallen asleep, not that that was particularly hard with a droning teacher such as Mr Sheffield.

It had been exactly five weeks since the Bat family had dragged Zip, Miriam and a nervous Alexia back to Arkham High, and soon after the other inmates had been forced back into their unnatural habitat too. Also, with a contract, a few of the more troublesome patients had been transfered to Arkham Asylum, to lift the grief that sat upon Dr Leland's chest at having to deal with them. Zip was one of them.

She had mostly misbehaved on purpose - knowing that if she caused enough trouble, she would be moved to the asylum, and she could stay with Jace.

He pushed his blonde hair off his face, feeling sweat come away with it. That dream then, nay, a nightmare, had seemed so real. It was a memory from his younger years that he hadn't been to remember in such detail since it happened.

The day Poison Ivy had cut disfigured the left side of his mother's face, in an evil twisted turn of revenge. And that had been when he first saw Roselynn, of course.

He turned around on his seat to look at her: she had one of her feet up on her chair and filed her long nails, long red hair flowing and eyes shining with a crazy glint. He couldn't look at her the same now he had witnessed her aid to get back at his mother. She flickered her hair over her shoulder, put down the file and turning to the new girl - Alexia Quinn.

Alexia was sweet and friendly, unlike her siblings, though she probably got it more from her mother. She looked a lot like her sister, Miriam, but younger, and she wasn't permanently dyed like a clown. She looked pretty... **normal**.

"Mr Dent, could you please turn to look at the board?" Mr Sheffield roared, glaring at him with an intense fury.

He sighed and obeyed, pushing his white blonde hair over to one side. Maths was boooooring. Like when would they ever need to know what the volume of a pile of bricks was, or trigonometry altogether? Especially as they happened to be super-criminals, it was not likely that they were just going to turn their lives around and become a mathematician. Come on, he thought, even Ellie is bored.

Elliot's chin was almost touching the desk as he rested his head on his two palms. He stared with an look of 'why-the-hell-are-we-doing-this?' at the teacher and chewed on the end of his pencil. He was bored out of his mind.

Just then, a tap came at his shoulder from Timothy Lynns, and a note was passed to him. Daniel nodded, taking it and reading over it.

_**'Have you considered our proposal? - Rose**_'

He turned his head to look at her and she grinned at him. He took a deep breath and nodded. He wrote the words '_**I agree, I should join the Rogues gang. Meet me by my cell after class with the other members and I'll clarify that.'**_

He passed it back and she nodded, smiling. Maybe now he could find a way of getting revenge on her for all those years back.

* * *

The latest news in Arkham High:

Edward, Elizabeth, Leon and Tamara Arkham had been declared sane, and were free to go live with their mother in Toronto, while their father was still ultimately crazy.

Miriam Quinn had rumored to be flirting with Jonathan Crane Jr, but there was no proof. They would make an odd couple, many thought.

Dina Karlo was still missing and the footage of her disguising as her doctor, Dr Baker, and sneaking out unnoticed, had been found earlier that morning.

A new inmate had been committed, a young, fairly innocent, blonde girl named Alexia, and was bugged about why she was even in Arkham, until they found out she was a Quinn.

Jewel Mitternacht thought of these rumors as utter nonsense and chose not to get involved in such stupidity. She avoided the predictable life of an average teenage girl; that was mainly because she happened to be far from an average girl... she happened to be a vampire. An if that wasn't enough then the fact that she was a hipster probably was. When others queried if she drank blood and couldn't see her reflection and burned from being out in the sun for like a second, she replied that she was a strict vegan, she didn't drink blood there-over, the mirror thing was a myth, and for the burning thing, she wore a layer of SPF 500 every day in Summer.

Still she got the many "sparkly vampire," questions. "Well I was a vampire before they were cool. Or asked if they sparkled." she answered one time, glaring at the person who had asked. "Fucking idiot."

Today she sat, bored, in History class, tapping her pen against her lip, and glaring at her teacher, Dr Don Blackorwitz, who taught the dangerous criminals in most subjects. He was old and German, hard to understand and bored everyone.

Jewel wore a thin cloth around her neck, which usually covered her lower facial features but now she let her fangs out on show. She refused to wear her jumpsuit properly, and had cut the legs off the bottom with a shard of glass to reveal her calves and thighs. She didn't care if she looked like a slut - her whole nature was based on seduction.

She sighed quietly. She wondered if her mother was well, and whether she was still in Arkham. Probably not with the powers she beheld.

Jewel had never had the same powers as her mother: her mother had regeneration, superhuman speed and strength, the ability to turn into mist, while she only had increased agility and strength when her adrenaline was high. She wasn't to 'mature' as her mother said it, and 'be enough of a vampire to wield these powers', until she was 19. Crap.

The bell signaled the end of class and she stood up, like the other inmates, and exited the room. King grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

He had the cold, serious face he always had. "Rogue's gang meeting, outside Dent's cell. He wants to join." he replied, pulling her towards the place.

She ripped her arm away. "I'm a girl, not an object - I can walk myself." she snapped, and followed him to the cell.

Jewel had only been in the Rogues' gang for around four weeks, so she was still getting used to its members. Kaden Riley, Roselynn Isley, Diego, King Jones and Miriam Quinn were the original members, who had been there for longest, but they had recruited herself, Esther Sionis, Deever Jr. Tweed, and Dumfrey Jr. Tweed in the last few weeks.

She stood by Esther Sionis, a short, dark haired girl with a tattoo down her left cheek of a small dragon. Esther looked up and her and her face softened.

"Why are we here? I thought normal initiations take place in the break room at night." she whispered to Jewel, rubbing her eyes.

Jewel looked around. The Tweeds had mentioned that they were busy and couldn't show up for this meeting, so they were excused. Rose hadn't turned up yet, neither had Miriam or Kaden. They must all be running late from class. "I have... no idea, must be a troublesome kid or something." she replied, flipping open her phone. The inmates all had cellphones, if they could be trusted with them, to message other inmates, though they were banned in class, so they were taken before and given back out after lessons.

No texts or calls.

Her face slightly fell. She always anticipated getting her phone back, as she had a glimmer of hope that her mother would contact her. Probably too busy. It was like she had just abandoned her, or forgotten her existence. It was driving her crazy.

There was the sound of padding footsteps, of bare feet clapping against the tile floors, and she looked up. Rose, Kaden and Miriam were certainly there, but a newbie followed, Dent - the tall, white haired, half burned face, boy, the one she had been informed about.

Rose grinned. "We are gathered here today to welcome Daniel Dent into the Rogues gang-" she started.

Daniel cut her off. "Yeah, yeah, this ain't a church service. Move it on." he muttered, folding his arms.

She glared and him and turned to the others. "The rule is the same, you've got to complete a dare to be accepted." she continued, ignoring him.

Jewel smiled to herself, she remembered when she was in that position. Her dare was to plant a bomb in a hated doctor's office, without being spotted by the guards. That was easy, as she used the grates.

Daniel's smile fell. "What kind of dare?" he inquired.

She had a quiet discussion between Diego, King, Miriam and Kaden before turning back to face him. "You have to climb to the top of Arkham High, and spray paint something there, so everyone can see. Without being caught by the guards, of course." she informed, checking her nails and grinning mischievously.

He smirked. "That's nothing more than a middle school prank." he laughed.

Miriam, who was standing beside Rose, grinned wide. "It's not gonna be **that **easy." she added, flipping back her hair. "First you have to get the spray paint. And this is an asylum, so the only place you're gonna get it from is from the confiscation room in Arkham Asylum... from my father's locker."

He gulped, the security had been maximized since the last breakout and it was almost impossible to break into Arkham Asylum.

Jewel and Esther shared a look. This seemed far more extreme than any other dare Rose had given, and that seemed like it was on purpose. Jewel had studied human behavior in books and in her time at Arkham, and the looks Daniel and Rose were giving each other, they knew each other, and they hated their guts.

Daniel growled. "Fine." he answered at last, rolling his eyes. "I'll have it done by Saturday, that gives me four days."

Silence fell upon the group quickly. Roselynn nodded and Daniel stormed off. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Alexia, who was walking that way. She was rubbing her eyes and sobbing.

"Lexi?" Miriam asked, tilting her head. A look of worry shot into her face. "Lexi baby! No don't cry, kid! What's wrong?"

Miriam then left with Alexia, and Diego and King split off from the group, leaving Kaden, Jewel and Esther alone. Kaden grinned, winking at them.

Esther looked away, looking at her nails. "Where's your lump of wood, Kay?" she asked, in her usual mobster voice.

He scratched his head and smiled in embarrassment. "In confiscation. And he's not just a lump of wood, Es - Mr Scarface has feelings too, y'know." he replied.

She snorted. "As if. The only thing that nut feels is anger and lust." she spat.

He glared. "You just don't know him."

"He probably liked having your mother better."

"Hey!"

"It's true. And how pathetic must a boy be to wander around with a wooden puppet, and blame his mediocre crimes on it?"

He grasped her by the cheeks hard before she kneed him in the crotch. He fell to the ground, winded, and scowled with an intense fury.

They continued to squabble like young children for what seemed like ages. Jewel sighed, running a hand through her long black hair, along with a few beads of sweat. The whole asylum felt like more of a greenhouse than anything, with the Summer nearing in a few days. She wouldn't even be let out to enjoy the sun, if she had been a normal girl, she was just expected to be kept locked inside and take the heat.

She parted from the others and wandered back to her cell. It was bland: a pale, cold white-washed room, the paint thin and peeling in certain areas. It was decorated with little soft toys of Batman, Robin and Batgirl, along with the Joker, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, the Scarecrow, the Mad Hatter, Bane, the Riddler, Two Face and Victor Zsaaz. She liked to re enacted what Gotham may have been like 20 years ago, before the lunatics started to realize that they didn't have time on their side and decided they should start a family.

She fanned her face with her hand and blinked her purple eyes. She felt like she was going to melt like a Popsicle, as she placed her behind forcefully down on the stone floor. It was more comfortable than the bed anyway.

A figure stepped in the way of the light and she turned to face them - to come face to face with Elliot Nygma. His eyes were playful yet exhausted from lack of sleep, and his hair seemed messier than ever. His face twitched as he smiled a little.

His voice shook as his lips parted in words. "We need to talk, Miss Mitternacht."


End file.
